


How To (Not) Survive Hot New Neighbours

by JustJanus



Series: Hot Neighbours AU - xemsai/ansxig/xigsai polyam (not ansxem) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Fluff, I'll add more as this updates, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/JustJanus
Summary: Modern AU where Xemnas and Ansem are two of Xigbar and Saix's new neighbours and boy oh boy are they gorgeous.





	How To (Not) Survive Hot New Neighbours

Xigbar emerges from his room in the house with a groan, woken up by the sound of a loud truck outside their house. He shuffles towards the living room with the intention of opening the front door and yelling at whoever it is outside, too asleep to care about consequences. He makes it to the door with only a few accidents, cursing under his breath as fumbles with the lock and the handle. 

He sticks his head out and suddenly he’s awake like he’s never been before. It’s a moving truck that has stopped at the house to the right of theirs and there are two gorgeous men stood outside the gate of the house talking to the moving people carrying their furniture. 

Xigbar can’t fucking breathe. White hair cascades down contrasting dark skin and dark clothing and then one of them turns and smiles and Xigbar feels like he’s going to pass out. That new neighbour is wearing a black and white jacket and no shirt underneath it, what’s worse is the jacket is clearly not closed at all and his chest is very,  _ very _ visible beneath it. The other neighbour, a brother perhaps?, is just as stunning. He’s wearing rather gothic attire, Xigbar notices, and it’s incredibly tight and even from this distance he can see that it’s struggling to fit around the man’s huge chest. 

Xigbar quickly closes his front door before he’s caught staring and leans his back against it, his heart is pounding in his chest. He needs to prepare a gift for them, he decides, a gift to welcome their new neighbours. 

And that’s why Saix finds him in the kitchen a few hours later when he finally emerges from his own room for breakfast. Xigbar is standing there muttering to himself at their bar, staring over the drinks and talking over them under his breath. He barely glances up as Saix approaches to take a seat across from him at the kitchen island, eyebrow raised in question and waiting. 

“Oh! Mornin’ Saix.” Xigbar finally notices him after another minute or so, grinning up at his best friend. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good morning, I slept pretty well.” Saix answers, a soft smile on his face, “Why are you making drinks at 10AM?” 

Xigbar’s eyes shine as his grin widens but he doesn’t respond yet. Instead he holds up two different pieces of paper he has on the counter, each with a different cocktail recipe list on it. 

“Which one is better for our new neighbours?” He asks, shaking them in front of Saix’s face. He shakes the left sheet, “This one is slightly sweeter so I don’t know if it would be more or less appropriate.” 

Saix laughs and shakes his head, “Why not just a bottle of champagne?” 

Xigbar pauses and stares at him, “Oh. How about both! I’ll make a cocktail and put it in one of those water bottles that’s shaped like a wine bottle and we can let them choose!” 

He smiles expectantly at Saix, waiting for his agreement and grinning widely again when his friend nods. Xigbar hums to himself as he begins mixing, muttering some calculations to himself to make sure he’ll be making enough. Saix watches him for a while longer with a warm smile as he slowly wakes up enough to get up and get some cereal for breakfast. 

A comfortable almost-silence falls between the two of them as the sunlight pours in through the windows above the sink and countertop. Saix eats his cereal as Xigbar energetically makes the cocktail. Neither of them have anything else on for the rest of the day so they take this moment to enjoy the peace and each other’s company. 

Saix finishes washing up his bowl and spoon just as Xigbar finishes pouring the cocktail into a tall glass bottle along with some extra berries and fresh mint from their garden. He pours the leftover drink into a regular glass and wordlessly offers it out to Saix who takes it and takes a delicate sip, smacking his lips together afterwards. 

“It’s nice.” He remarks as he hands the glass back to Xigbar. “I think they’ll like it.” 

“I’m glad you think so!” Xigbar replies, taking his own much larger sip before placing the glass on the island counter. “Shall we head over now?” 

Saix blinks at him a few times and then gestures at himself, raising an eyebrow. Xigbar laughs and shoos him away with his hand. A few minutes later, Saix rejoins him by the front door, now out of his pyjamas. 

“So…” he begins as they step out and start the short walk over next door, “You haven’t told me anything about them. Did you see them? Do they seem friendly?” 

Xigbar smirks, his remaining eye glinting with mischief as he places a finger over his lips to silence Saix’s questions. Saix only worries more. The moving truck is long gone now and their new neighbours aren’t in the front yard. Xigbar feels giddy excitement as he carefully holds the cocktail in his hands with the champagne bottle in Saix’s as they make their way to the front door. 

Xigbar clears his throat dramatically as he knocks quickly, three times in succession, the sound ringing loud and clear. The door opens and immediately Saix wants to turn and run, whilst Xigbar feels another grin incoming. 

Goth Neighbour stands before them and now that he’s so close, it’s obvious that his shirt must be painfully tight on him. The buttons look as if they’re about to burst and Xigbar can see out the corner of his eye that Saix is staring intently at the man’s chest. 

“Hello!” Xigbar greets enthusiastically, “We live next door so we thought we’d pop by and welcome you guys! I made a cocktail for you guys but if that’s not quite your thing we also have champagne!” 

Goth Neighbour stares at the two of them in silence for a moment and Xigbar worries he’s fucked up but then the man smiles a soft smile and beckons them in. 

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” He says in the softest, deepest voice the two of them have ever heard, “Please, come in, but leave your shoes by the door.” 

He leads them in and over to the kitchen, sidestepping past unopened moving boxes and foam pellets. The kitchen itself is already decorated quite nicely with a colour scheme of black and white and Xigbar feels a little awkward setting down the bottle in his hands on the wooden dining table. 

It’s then that the other neighbour enters the room and Xigbar’s mouth goes dry. Instead of wearing a jacket that doesn’t close all the way, he’s abandoned that altogether and is wearing nothing but tight pants. 

“Hey.” he says as he walks over to the three of them in the kitchen and Xigbar forces himself to smile back in response instead of just staring. 

“Hey!” He manages to reply, with what is probably a goofy grin on his face as he fails to refrain from staring. 

“Hello!” Saix pipes up, face slightly flushed as his gaze flickers back and forth between the two neighbours. “I’m Saix, this is Xigbar, we’re from next door.” 

Shirtless Neighbour smiles as he holds his hand out, “My name is Ansem.” He opens his mouth again to continue but is cut off by Goth Neighbour. 

“And I’m Xemnas, we’re brothers, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He holds his hand out too. 

Both Xigbar and Saix practically scramble over themselves to shake both brothers’ hands, their faces heating up at the contact before their attention is drawn back to the the bottles on the table. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, you guys can have both the bottles.” Xigbar gestures towards the drinks. 

“Sorry to have interrupted your unpacking, it was lovely to meet you.” Saix loops an arm around one of Xigbar’s and begins to tug him to the door, “We look forward to hanging out more!” 

Ansem laughs a little as the two of them walk back towards the door as calmly but quickly as they can, waving a hand and thanking them. Xemnas utters an apology for the mess and says that he’ll invite them over again when they’ve finished unpacking but the words go right over Xigbar’s head as Ansem smiles directly at him and he swears he sees him wink. 

Saix is panicking as he drags Xigbar behind him back to their own house, face flushed and cheeks burning as they walk through the sunlight. Xemnas’ shirt had been ridiculously tight, and ridiculously thin, clinging to every muscle in his chest. He’s angry that Xigbar hadn’t warned him how  _ gorgeous _ their new neighbours were but that’s a thought for later. The second they’re both back within the walls of their own house, Saix looks over at Xigbar and sees that he’s just as red. 

“So,” Xigbar begins, turning to face Saix with a grin, “That answer your question about them?” 

Saix playfully punches his shoulder, “You ass, you didn’t warn me how fucking hot they were.  _ God _ , Xemnas’  _ tits _ , Xigbar, did you  _ see _ them?” 

Xigbar laughs, “Oh I saw alright, but  _ Ansem _ though. He was  _ not _ shirtless when I saw him earlier, but he  _ was _ in a jacket that couldn’t even close properly.” 

The two lean back against their front door in sync to catch the breath that had been knocked out of them from just that short interaction with Xemnas and Ansem. And although neither of them said it aloud, they were both having the same thought while their minds were still burning with thoughts of their gorgeous neighbours.  

**God they were fucked.**


End file.
